Group Message
by The Silverclaimer
Summary: It's when Fuji sent out one interesting answer to Tezuka's one interesting question.


G.M.

G.M.

Group Message.

Fuji's bored.

It was Saturday afternoon and weekend practice had been cancelled due to bad weather. Yuuta was out with Mizuki, apparently devising new strategies for their succeeding games. Yumiko went out for groceries, and Fuji Syusuke knew it would not be until evening before his sister comes back due to heavy traffic.

In short, Syusuke was left out inside their house, which suddenly felt vast with the absence of its inhabitants.

_Frustrating._

In desperation, he grabbed his phone and typed in a message which he then sent out to his co-regulars in Seigaku, hoping to kill time faster. Fuji slammed himself on bed and waited.

* * *

><p>Kikumar Eiji, the acrobatic player received Fuji's message with delight.<p>

_"You may ask me one question. I'll answer it honestly."_ Was what his phone screen displayed

Eiji typed in his question.

_"Have you ever kissed somebody?"_ Eiji let out a grin as he pressed the sent button of his phone.

Few seconds later, he received Fuji's answer.

_"Yes."_

Eiji felt disappointed when no specifications followed. He realized that it was way better if he just asked who Fuji's first kiss was. But then, he dismissed the idea, knowing that Fuji would only answer _"one"_ question.

The other regulars received Fuji's message. Both Kawamura and Inui however, were out of airtime, and failed to send out their questions. Kaido's phone was having difficulty in connecting or finding signal, and decided to wave off the chance to ask Fuji anything.

* * *

><p>Oishi:<p>

_"What attitude of mine which you particularly don't like?"_

Fuji smiled at Oishi's question and typed in;

_"It's not that I totally disliked it. I just thought you're sometimes too considerate."_

Oishi managed a smile upon receiving Fuji's message.

* * *

><p>Momoshiro spent a reasonable amount of time before finally deciding an "interesting" question for his genius sempai.<p>

_"What makes a girl sexy?"_

Fuji propped himself up on bed as he thought of Momoshiro's question. Frankly, he didn't give much thought about women, thought there are distinct characteristics he particularly admire about them. But Fuji thought those were not the things which make them 'sexy'. Few seconds of thought before he replied;

_"Voice."_

Momoshiro blinked several times as he looked at the message on his screen. Fuji –sempai really thinks differently, after all.

* * *

><p>Echizen:<p>

_"Is this a group message?"_

Fuji had least expected the question from their rookie.

_"It is."_

Several minutes passed.

The Seigaku tensai went back lying on his bed as he waited for some more messages.

15 minutes passed.

Just as he was about to get up his bed and go down, his phone rang, indicating that a new message came.

_"Your weakness."_

Fuji raised a brow with the message which apparently was supposed to be a question yet turned declarative – command in fact for that matter. Never mind the 'period' at the end instead of a 'question mark'. What amused Fuji though was not how the message was constructed, but the fact that it came from the person he least expect to ride along with his quirks.

_My weakness?_

Fuji pondered a bit more. If Tezuka was asking him about his weakness, then it only meant that their captain also find him a sort of…._a puzzle._

The tensai smiled.

He loved the idea that Tezuka can't see right through him. It was kind of…_..interesting._

* * *

><p>Tezuka eyed his phone screen in confusion upon receiving Fuji's reply.<p>

_"You."_

Fuji sure misunderstood the question. Before Tezuka could even bring down his phone back to his study table, he received another message.

_"My weakness is our captain, Kunimitsu Tezuka."_

Tezuka blinked twice.

_What?_

He was about to type in a reply when his phone rang again. This time, it was a real call. – from Fuji.

_"Interesting question"_ came Fuji's soft voice the moment Tezuka answered his phone.

_"Interesting answer."_ The captain retorted, unwilling to give Fuji the upper hand.

_"Of course, Tezuka. You've always been interesting."_ Fuji replied in a delightful tone.

Tezuka frowned.

_"It's unusual for a person to get interested with his weakness."_ He commented.

Fuji chuckled.

_"Oh no. In fact I love my weakness."_

Silence.

_"Tezuka?"_ Fuji probed, wondering why the other line suddenly fell silent.

_"I'm hanging up."_

* * *

><p>Even after Tezuka hang up the phone, Fuji still felt lightheaded.<p>

_'That was a good catch'_ he thought.

But then, even if he had fun teasing their captain, it's not like he lied at all.

Fuji finally glanced at the wall clock in his room.

5:55 pm

He smiled.

Few minutes after, Yumiko arrived.


End file.
